Last of the Dragonguard
by Auriel's Ascension
Summary: Set in the late Second Era. The last member of the Akaviri Drogonguard travels the langth and breadth of Skyrim, rescuing a future queen, slaying a dragon, and taking on a most powerful enemy... Rated M for blood, mutilation, violence, and language.


Last of the Dragonguard

Prologue

It was like any other day in Riverwood, the sun was shining, the river crashed in the background, and the children were out playing in the streets. A little Dunmer girl was dramatically swooning, like the classical damsel in distress, "Oh where is my fair prince to come and save me? Where could he be? Could he be stuck in some wild tree? Or was he killed by bandits?" A young boy, clearly of Imperial descent, was holding a wooden sword, looking particularly battle-hardened, and looking up at the Dunmer girl,

"Fairest Princess Barenziah, stuck in thine tower of exile, I, the mighty knight Camillus Bellicus, have come hence to save thee!" Camillus impressed even himself with the delivery of that line, which he had been practicing for about a week.

"O, sir knight, before you can save me, you must defeat the dark guardian of mine tower, your own brother, Tiberius Bellicus!" Camillus' brother, wearing a dark, flowing, yet slightly ratty garb, brandished his own wooden sword, laughing with over-dramatic evilness,

"You will never rescue her, muhahahaha!" Camillus, having been trained by his father in the way of the sword for two years now, knew full well how to spread out his legs to shoulder-width and face his foe, which was impressive for an eight year-old. Tiberius charged at Camillus, raising his sword high above his head, only for Camillus to trip him. Camillus made a beeline for the stairs, feeling Tiberius hot on his heels, the brothers faced each other on the stairs, their blades clunking and thunking as they battled as two adults might, their skills unlike anything children their age could achieve. Tiberius knocked Camillus up the stairs with the hilt of his sword, placing him right by Barenziah. As Tiberius ran at Camillus, now going in for a thrust, Camillus threw his blade aside, pulling back one of his hands before pushing it forward,

"KIAH!" he shouted, a mighty kiai passing his lips, tripping his brother before Camillus picked up his wood sword again, going in for the "killing blow". Barenziah clapped, loving their skills and sibling rivalry put together in a cauldron of playtime.

"That was fun," she said, "maybe we should play 'Arena' tomorrow!" Camillus helped Tiberius to his feet, the brothers smiling at one another.

"Sure," Tiberius said, "but I get to be the yellow team fighter this time!" Camillus laughed playfully before a woman's voice called out,

"Camillus! Tiberius! It's time to come inside, boys!" It was the boys' mother, a Redguard, Ruby Bellicus.

"See ya, Barenziah," Camillus said as the boys picked up their swords and headed into the house, which was the only house that sat directly by the stream. Camillus walked into the house, Tiberius just behind. Camillus was stopped from going upstairs by his father, Julius Bellicus.

"Camillus, it's time." Camillus went wide-eyed, following his father downstairs, watching him pull a single brick away and press a button, making a portion of the wall shift back and to the left. "Camillus, I understand that you're only eight, but I'm not getting any younger. Tonight you will be inducted into the Dragonguard."

"T… tonight…? Really?"

"I said it, didn't I? Stand just there, on the Red Dragon symbol." Camillus stood there, looking at his father on the pulpit of the training room, the door shutting quickly.

"Repeat after me, son… I, Camillus Bellicus…"

"I, Camillus Bellicus…"

"Hereby swear this oath of Life and Blade…"

"Hereby swear this oath of Life and Blade…"

"To slay the dragon menace and its allies…"

"To slay the dragon menace and its allies…"

"May those above judge me if I fail in this service…"

"May those above judge me if I fail in this service…"

"Long live the Dragonguard! Long live Akavir!"

"Long live the Dragonguard! Long live Akavir!"

"Now you're a member of the Dragonguard, my son. The Blades destroyed our order, but I have faith that you will rebuild it," Julius said.

"Thank you, father." Camillus bowed, remembering all of his father's stories of the Blades' witch hunt against the Akaviri Dragonguard. After having given their service to Reman Cyrodiil II, his son demanded that the Akaviri Dragonguard serve only him, and while plenty followed this command, many remained as dragonslayers, some dedicating themselves to this service exclusively. After hearing of this, the portion of the Dragonguard that served Reman renamed themselves the Blades, since they didn't want to be affiliated with their old comrades. Reman soon commanded that the Dragonguard's remaining members be killed, and the Blades went into the business of recruiting, often defeating lone members of the Dragonguard by sheer numbers and trickery. Even after the Cyrodiil Dynasty ended, the hunt continued, especially after the Blades heard of Hjalti Early-Beard, who they now followed with a passion as they hunted down the last members of the Dragonguard, with only two remaining.

"Get upstairs, Camillus. It's time for bed," Julius said tiredly, a large yawn following soon after.

"Yes, father," the young Imperial said, heading back upstairs, curling up into bed. His mother came into his room, smiling and kissing him on the cheek,

"Goodnight, Camillus."

"Goodnight mom."

That was nine years ago…


End file.
